The Nature of Love
by evilestguyever
Summary: Love, that mysterious emotion that's the subject of so much in culture. What is it really? Does it exist? And what about the choices we make regarding it? About the steps we take to find it, or the steps we don't take because the fear is just too much.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing. Square Enix is still hogging the rights. Don't they know sharing is caring?

**A/N: **So, this fic actually came to me while I was in a depressed mood over a bunch of crap, including the fact that one of my best friends feels like crap. Anyway, it really came together for me when I read xx. domino's and kobiee's "her regret" and "his hope". Their stories don't end with happily ever after, but the writing is superb and it's just good in general. This was going to be a one-shot, but may turn out longer. Actually, it probably will.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

**It Ends Tonight**

**Seven years ago, July 4****th****, 2004**

"_The fireworks were so beautiful tonight," cooed a blonde girl in a simple, conservative white dress as she walked arm in arm with a sandy haired boy. Her eyes were upturned to the sky as if searching for a trace of the fireworks that only moments ago outshone the stars._

"_Yeah," the sandy haired boy remarked simply and quietly, eyes on the girl on his arm, on her smile, her eyes. He had a sad sort of smile on his face, like he knew something was going to happen, and that everything might end, but his eyes told a somewhat different story. In the depths of his molten sapphire eyes shone determination, stubborn resolve, and something softer. Love? Maybe, but what glimmered in his eyes, what eclipsed even the determination, was something more like hope. _

"_Roxas? What's wrong? You're so quiet today," asked the blonde girl, searching his face, eyes filled with concern. _Concern as a friend? Or maybe something more? _Roxas couldn't help but wonder, but now was his moment. The moment he had been waiting for. The reason why he had asked her out here today. _

"_Namine," he started, his tone different from anything he ever used before, soft but strong, "Namine, I have something to tell you. To ask you."_

"_What is it?" she asked hesitantly, eyes a little unsure and worried. _Does she know what I'm going to say? And if she does, does she already have a reply?_ Mentally shaking his head to dispel those thoughts, Roxas started again._

"_Namine," he took a deep breath, "Namine, I like you. A lot." _There. He had said it. It was out there now. _His breath hitched as he waited for Namine's reply. And then, all too soon, it came._

"_I know," she said, breaking out into a relieved smile, "silly. You don't need to tell me that. Is that what you were acting so weird about? I like you too, you know." _No. She didn't get it. He thought she would understand. Maybe he should have been clearer. Maybe she misinterpreted it on purpose, _some cynical part of his mind added. Quelling such thoughts, Roxas stopped walking and slipped out of Namine's embrace, moving around to peer into her confused eyes. He had never broken contact with her first._

"_Namine, I LIKE you. Like like. Maybe even love. More than as a friend. A lot more. What I want to know is - here he swallowed - What I want to know is how you feel about me. About us. Are you – Do you want to give us a try?" Roxas said it as seriously and calmly as he could, his mind and heart in a state of turmoil. It had taken him weeks to get the courage to tell her. He had been afraid. _How do I know if she likes me? Does that mean she likes me? Does this mean she likes me? What'll happen if I confess? Does she feel the same way? What if she doesn't? Would we be able to stay friends?_ Those sorts of questions had plagued his mind until, in a moment of clarity, he realized that they were all insignificant. There were questions infinitely more important. _Did he consider her worth reaching out for? Worth risking everything they had together? Was she worth it?_ And in the same moment, he had decided. _Yes. Yes she was worth it. Worth the risk. Worth the regret that might follow._ That was two days ago, and that same day, he had asked her, only her, to come watch the fireworks with him. And she had agreed. Now everything came rushing together, all his worries, hopes, fears, desires, all waited on an answer._

"_Roxas…" It was so quiet that Roxas almost missed it, but it wasn't an answer. Not yet. He kept silent, hopeful and fearful of the answer. "Roxas… why?" That was an answer he didn't expect. _

"_What do you mea-_

"_Why? Why now? Why'd you have to say it, Roxas? Why do it? Why ruin what we have? Why ruin what we could have had? Why take away everything?" It was a sudden outburst, an unexpected reaction, not the shy acceptance or sympathetic rejection he thought it would be. It was a raging stream of anger, resentment, guilt, and overwhelming sadness. "Why?" Namine asked once more, her voice cracking as a sob finally managed to escape from her trembling lips. _

"_Namine…" Roxas reached out to comfort her, like he had done so many times in the past, but she shrugged him off._

"_Just leave. Leave Roxas. I said go. Now! Please. Just do me this one last favor. Please." And as much as it hurt him to leave her there, hurting, in pain, Roxas nodded and left, not looking back until he had reached the exit. She was still standing there, unmoving, and the people who had been watching the spectacle unfold started to go back to their own lives. He saw some stranger offer Namine tissues. _Why? Because you're worth it. I'm just sorry that it ended up this way. Sorry that you don't feel the same. But I'm not sorry that I tried. Because now, it's out there, and I'll wait for you as long as you need. There's still time. Time for you to change your mind. Until then, I'll wait. _This time, when he walked away, he didn't look back, not once._

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me. Fluff is good and all, but in reality, things don't all work out. At least not so easily. I feel like I should explain how Namine felt and why she had that outburst, and I was supposed to, but it kind of became Roxas oriented as I wrote it. So, sorry. I will explain it later though, when I'm writing from Namine's POV. Which I can hopefully pull off. But if you guys really want me to explain it now, review and ask, and you shall receive. If enough people ask, I'll just add another scene to the prologue explaining it. I already have an idea of what to do. Reviews, please? And if there are any glaring errors, please notify me. Or even if there are just small, annoying errors really. Or formatting issues, or if the text is too chunky. Stuff like that. And if someone would be kind enough to do me this one favor… explain how to write Namine with the accent on the e. Please. On Microsoft Word 2003. Thanks.<strong>


End file.
